1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housing manufacturing, particularly to a device housing having an improved seal and a method for manufacturing the device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Many portable electronic devices includes a transparent panel assembled in a housing. When the housing is made of metal, the transparent panel is usually adhered to the metal housing. A cushion may be positioned around the transparent panel to protect the transparent panel.
However, it can be difficult to tightly bond the cushion to the metal housing. Thus, water, gas, or dust easily enters the housing through any clearances between the cushion and the metal housing. Additionally, the cushion is often manually positioned on the housing during manufacture, via application of viscose glue to the cushion followed by direct attachment thereof to the housing. Such process can reduce processing efficiency and increase production times and is prone to human error.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.